Accepting:a jily fanfic
by Samanthaspero
Summary: A jily 7th year fanfic and more- what if they hadn't died that fateful night? DISCLAIMER: I do not own the harry potter series and/or the characters they belong to JK Rowling, I have simply taken her characters and created a story with a different plot. The pranks mentioned in this story have been taken from " The Marauders Top 25" by OMG-Bannana.
1. Chapter 1

-ACCEPTING-

-CHAPTER ONE-

"Excuse me-," Lily Evans hurried past an old muggle, pushing her trolly across Kings Cross station reaching a solid barrier that separated platforms nine and ten. It was a quarter to eleven and her train leaves exactly at eleven o'clock and she couldn't miss it. She hadn't particularly meant to be late but her sister Petunia had announced that she wanted to get married to her two-year boyfriend, Vernon Dursley. Her parents were preoccupied with her sister's ridiculous statement and momentarily forgot about Lily's train.

Lily Evans was not normal. She was a witch and attended Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry along with about five hundred other witches and wizards.

Her train, the Hogwarts Express left from platform nine and three quarters at eleven o'clock. In the past six years of her attending Hogwarts, never had Lily been late. 'Something is definitely going to happen this year', she thought as she ran through the barrier and pushed her trolly upto the train. She clambered on and dragged her trolly inside just as the scarlet steam engine left the station.

She took a deep breath and began searching the compartments for her friends.

Marlene Mckinnon and Alice Prewett were seated at the far end of the train in one of the last compartments along with their dorm mate, Mary Mcdonald.

"Lily!", Marlene got up to give her friend a big hug.

"How was your summer?" Lily smiled at Marlene and shrugged, "oh it was alright, I guess."

Alice gasped and pointed at Lily's sweater " oh dear Merlin! You're head girl, Lil!"

Lily glanced at the shiny head girl badge that she pinned this morning and smiled shyly, " yeah-it was a bit of a surprise, really."

"Why was it a surprise? We all knew that you'd be the one that got the badge, Lily!",said Mary.

Lily smiled at her and looked back at Marlene, "Well there's actually something else that was shocking-the head boy"

Marlene frowned and shook her head, "Remus being head boy isn't shocking, Lils, we knew-"

"Its not Remus", Lily stated calmly.

This time it was Alice's turn to frown, "then who-"

Marlene raised her eyebrows, " oh don't tell me its Potter"

Lily nodded slowly at Marlene and Mary gasped, " James got head boy!? I wonder what Dumbledore's been thinking-"

"Oh, it's not really that shocking", began Alice, "I mean you have to agree that Potter's been growing up. Last year was abnormally quite compared to the previous years. The marauders all have grown up a bit. I think that must be the reason behind Dumbledore's choice."

"Well, I don't know the reason but I sure hope everything will be smooth this year, with the NEWTs approaching, I don't think I can handle pranks. I'm sure to loose my temper," Lily sighed.

"Oh don't worry Lily, I'm sure James will help out", Mary said.

"Yeah," Marlene nodded, "Give the boy a chance, Lil."

Lily sighed again and looked out the window, "Yeah, I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't have made Potter just for the fun of it. But I just wish that he won't go and make things awkward between us by asking me out on a date."

Marlene laughed, "Oh come off of it Lil, you've rejected him plenty of times. After all a boy could only take so much of rejection- I'm sure you've put him off."

"How many times did James actually ask you, Lily?", Mary asked.

"Only about a million times!", Alice laughed.

Lily rolled her eyes at Alice, " He's asked me six times in the past two years."

Lily only rejected James Potter because he would bully people whenever he was bored and the main object of his bullying would be Severus Snape, Lily's ex-best friend.

James Potter and his friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew had named themselves the "MARAUDERS" and were the biggest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen. That being said, the marauders have indeed brought down the intensity of their pranks the previous year. Lily didn't know what to expect but she was praying that they would start acting responsible and keep the pranks to a minimum because Merlin knows they can't possibly stop their pranking completely.


	2. Chapter 2

-CHAPTER TWO-

Sirius Black was sitting by the window in the marauders' usual compartment. He was watching his friends, remus-who had his nose, deep in some huge textbook, James- who was fiddling with his shiny new HeadBoy badge and Peter- who was trying his best not to fall asleep because he was eating or rather attempting to eat a chocolate frog that was desperately trying to wriggle from his grasp.

"The term hasn't even started yet, Moony! Drop the book for Merlin's sake!", Sirius shouted at Remus.

Remus sighed, lifting his head slightly from the transfiguration textbook, "But there's nothing much to do, Padfoot. I'd rather spend my spare time reading something productive than sit and sulk like you."

"Sulk! I'm not sulking, I don't need to sulk, there's nothing wrong with me!"

Peter looked up at Sirius,the chocalate frog dropped from his hand onto the compartment floor, "Weren't you just complaining about not having any idea for a start-of-the-term prank?"

Sirius glared at Peter and James started nodding, "That is definitely something to worry about, Wormtail. This is our last year at Hogwarts, and we have to make it memorable. We can't leave with half-funny and half-brilliant pranks!"

Remus looked disapprovingly at James, " you are the HeadBoy, Prongs!"

"Yeah well I didn't ask for it, did I Moony? Dumbledore should've known better than to make me HeadBoy. Everyone knows it should've been you!"

"That's not true, Prongs." Peter was looking seriously at James, " you've changed a lot since last year."

Sirius nodded slowly, "Yeah, you've become more-dare I say it-responsible. You're one of the toppers in class right after Evans and Moony."

Moony smiled, " I'm sure Dumbledore would've noticed that you became more invested in your education, James."

"Yeah well that's no reason for us not having a grand prank at the opening banquet, HeadBoy or not," James said.

Sirius 'whoop'ed in appreciation and agreement and Remus glared at him.

"So, what should we do? Ideas, boys?", Sirius stretched and shrunk lower in his seat, looking around the compartment at the three other faces.

"How about we add something in the food for the feast?", Peter piped. Sirius shook his head, "Nah, mate, we've already done that. Remember fifth year, we added pepper in the pumpkin juice."

"Okay, I've actually got an idea but I'm not sure that I want it be implemented…" Remus trailed off eyeing James.

"Oh come off of it, Moony, just cause I'm HeadBoy doesn't mean I shouldn't have a bit of fun. What've you got, then?"

-LJLJLJLJLJLJ-

The girls looked at Lily, "Please, Lily, I really don't want to be the target in their pranks", Mary said.

Lily huffed, "Yeah, well I don't want to be the culprit who helps them in their pathetic pranks!"

Marlene rolled her eyes, "They really aren't that pathetic, even you can't disagree that they are rather brilliant, Lily!"

"Yeah," Alice nodded, " I really enjoyed the Squid's songs last year- that was rather brilliant."

Lily glared at her friends, "Well I'm sure you all enjoyed my fluorescent robes, then!?"

Marlene started laughing, "Oh, definitely, that was absolutely amaz-", she broke off and shook her head at the look on Lily's face, " I mean that was completely horrible! How could they do that?"

Alice smiled sympathetically at Lily, "That was rather harsh but you didn't really have to kiss the squid, Lily."

"Oh should I have accepted a date, instead?", She asked looking incredulously at her friends.

"We know you've had terrible encounters with them but that is exactly why we have to be friendly with them, Lily.

Then they can tell us their pranks and we'll help them as long as the pranks are harmless.", Mary said.

Marlene nodded, and got up pulling Lily as well, "but I'm HeadGirl! I'm not supposed-"

"I'm sure that's not gonna stop James, Lily", Alice said, "c'mon, now!"

They got up and went towards the marauders usual compartment.

" I think this is a really bad idea", Lily whispered. Marlene put her finger on her lip, " Just be calm and don't talk- let Alice an Mary do the talking,yeah?"

Alice was about to open the door, when they heard James say, "… what've you got then?…"

Mary looked at Alice and nodded. Alice pushed the door and the girls slid into the compartment, "Hey guys, everywhere else is full so we thought we could sit here with you lot-", Alice asked glancing at the four boys.

Sirius frowned and narrowed his eyes at the girls, "Where were you all this time then? The train left Kings Cross ages ago!"

Mary sighed, " Alright, you got us. We just wanted to know if you were keen on being civilised with us- I mean, can all of us be friends?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows looking at Lily, " Why Evans, is this true?, he exclaimed in mock astonishment, clutching his chest, " You want to be friends with us and take part in planning our pranks!?"

Lily rolled her eyes and looking at her friends, who were pleading her with their eyes, she sighed, "I s'ppose so."

Remus smiled at her, "Well then, sit down. We were just discussing a prank."

Lily shook her head, "Listen, we don't really want to get involved in all of your pranks but if there is something that we could help with, we will. We're not going to be doing anything major which could land us in detention," she said , looking pointedly at the girls. They nodded and the marauders all agreed that they wouldn't get the girls in trouble.

"So, as I was saying, I've got an idea for a prank,"Remus got into explaining it and the girls were actually glad that the first prank didn't need their participation.


	3. Chapter 3

-CHAPTER THREE-

The train lurched to a stop and the students started filing out.

The first years were being led to the boats by Hagrid, the gamekeeper, and the remaining students were headed towards the carriages. Lily and the girls got in a carriage and the Marauders got in the next one.

"Well thank merlin that's over!", Marlene exclaimed. Mary smiled and nodded, "yeah at least this year would be a bit quieter and peaceful for us."

They were seated at their normal places at the gryffindor table in the great hall. Lily looked around and couldn't see any of the marauders. She supposed that they were probably hiding somewhere to get their plan into action.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Remus. She smiled and moved over to give him room to sit. After Remus sat down, Peter came up, sitting next to Remus.

Just before Dumbledore announced the sorting to commence, Sirius and James joined them. Lily and the girls were looking at the sorting hat which would start singing in any moment.

It was legit to say that the entire population of Hogwarts was quite surprised at the out come of the marauders new prank. Lily was also pleased at the prank because it didn't exactly hurt anyone.

Professor Mcgonagall was furious and the Marauders beat the record of earliest detentions earned.

They charmed the sorting hat to only speak in Swahili due to which the sorting was delayed and had to be held the following day.

The next few weeks were exceptionally quite after the second prank that the Marauders had attempted in the first week of term.

In order to initiate the new DADA teacher, they attempted to charm Professor Evanson's glasses to change from neon color to neon color in three-second intervals, just to have the professor block the spell, and have James' glasses flash instead.

-LJLJLJLJLJLJ-

Lily would never have thought that sharing head duties with James Potter would be so enjoyable, in fact she found herself looking forward to seeing him and spending time with him.

The following month, in one transfiguration class, Lily found herself wondering why James had ceased to ask her on a date. And- she had to be honest to herself- she missed it.

Later that afternoon she was sitting in the Gryffindor common room and was agreeing( with her conscience) that the next time James asks her, she would accept.

-LJLJLJLJLJLJ-

James was feeling more and more depressed as the days dragged on but he wouldn't let anyone notice. He could only imagine the taunting he would have to encounter if that was the case, by his best mate, nonetheless.

At first he thought that being Lily's friend would be enough but everytime he thought about that miserable fact, his despair would increase ten-fold. And it didn't help that Lily seemed to be actually enjoying his company. He had to bite his tongue in order to resist the temptation of asking her on a date. He was sure that that would not only end their blooming friendship but also result in her hating him again.

As James was contemplating his sad fate, the other three marauders came through the portrait hole and took their seats around him. Remus pulled out a book from his bag while peter pulled out a pumpkin pastry.

Sirius looked at James and narrowed his eyes. He noticed that James was being more distant and he had to hold the urge to ask him immediately because he knew that James would most likely not be happy about that.

Instead Sirius said, "its been about three weeks since we've pranked anyone , Prongs. People are getting grouchier by the second! They need a good laugh- have anything in mind,mate?"

James looked over at Sirius and was about to shake his head-no, when a sudden idea struck him for a good prank.

He smirked and replied, " As a matter of fact, Padfoot, I do."

Remus looked up from his book and leaned forward in interest, as did Peter and Sirius.


End file.
